Arina Tanemura
External Links *Arina Tanemura's Official Blog *Arina Tanemura's Official Twitter *Arina Tanemura's Second Official Twitter 'Arina Tanemura Facts' (種村 有菜''Tanemura Arina''?, Born on March 12, 1978) is a Japanese manga artist who mainly does [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sh%C5%8Djo_manga shōjo manga]. Her debut work was a one-shot work titled "The Style of the Second Love" (2番目の恋のかたち''Niban-me no Koi no Katachi''?), which was later reprinted in her anthology work Short-Tempered Melancholic.Tanemura gained fame with the 1997 publication of I.O.N, a high school romance with a supernatural twist. From 1998 to 2000, she worked on the popular series Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, about a young girl who is the reincarnation of Joan of Arc, followed by Time Stranger Kyoko in 2000-2001 and Full Moon wo Sagashite in 2002. In 2004, Tanemura came out with The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross, which broke her tradition by having more than seven volumes in one single series. Tanemura serialized a series in Margaret magazine from July to November 2011. Her current work, Sakura Hime Kaden, debuted in 2009 and is ongoing. Despite Tanemura's intentions to draw in a style that makes her stories difficult to animate, both Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne and Full Moon wo Sagashite have been adapted into TV series. Her works are primarily serialized in Ribon magazine, with series published in collected volumes by Shueisha. For the 15th anniversary since her debut, she was involved in creating a CD featuring songs based on ten of her heroines. Tanemura contributed to a dōjinshi along with other manga artists that was sold for charity efforts for the March 2011 Japanese earthquake. As of November 2011, Tanemura has become a free agent manga artist, no longer solely affiliated with Shueisha. With the exception of Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne (published in the US by CMX Manga) and the unlicensed Fudanjuku Monogatari, all of her manga have been published in English by Viz Media in North America. Production On November 11, 2011, during the serialization of Sakura Hime: The Legend of Princess Sakura, Tanemura announced that she was no longer contractually bound to create manga only for Ribon magazine, though reassuring fans that Sakura Hime would continue in the magazine until the story was complete. In volume 6 of the manga, Tanemura states, "Actually, I'm not even a quarter of the way into the whole series yet. I often get questions asking me how long the series will run for. It looks like we've still got quite a long way to go." Tanemura later ended the series at only 12 volumes. Art Books *(2000) Tanemura Arina Irasuto Shuu Kamikaze Kaitō Jannu (種村有菜イラスト集 神風怪盗ジャンヌ?) *(2004) Furu Mūn o Sagashite Irasuto Shuu Tanemura Arina Korekushon (満月をさがしてイラスト集 種村有菜コレクション?);English translation: The Arina Tanemura Collection: The Art of Full Moon (2008) *(2008) Shinshi Dōmei Kurosu Tanemura Arina Irasuto Shuu (「紳士同盟クロス」種村有菜イラスト集?);English translation: The Gentlemen's Alliance †: Arina Tanemura Illustrations(2009) *(2009) Paint Ribon Art of Sakura Hime Kaden (PAINTりぼん art of 種村有菜?) Manga Series *(1997) I.O.N. (イ·オ·ン?); English translation: I.O.N (2008) *(1998) Kamikaze Kaitō Jannu (神風怪盗ジャンヌ?); English translation: Phantom Thief Jeanne (2005) *(1998) Kanshakudama no Yūtsu (かんしゃく玉のゆううつ?); English translation: Short-Tempered Melancholic (2008) *(2000) Taimu Sutorenjā Kyōko (時空異邦人KYOKO?); English translation: Time Stranger Kyoko (2008) *(2001) Furu Mūn o Sagashite (満月をさがして?); English translation: Searching for the Full Moon (2005) *(2004) Shinshi Dōmei Kurosu (紳士同盟†?); English translation: The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross (2007) *(2008) Zettai Kakusei Tenshi Misutoresu Fōchun (絶対覚醒天使ミストレス·フォーチュン?); English translation: Mistress Fortune (2011) *(2009) Sakura Hime Kaden (桜姫華伝?); English translation: Sakura Hime: The Legend of Princess Sakura *(2011) Fudanjuku Monogatari (風男塾物語?)